Alpha Stalker
by lesbianmagari
Summary: When Damian finds out that Tim is an Omega, he decides that Tim will be his Omega, he then thinks of a solution. AU; ABO verse


**Alpha Stalker**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own; only wrote this fanfic.

**OneShot**

* * *

Timothy Drake walked on the sidewalk faster since from the corner of his eyes he had spotted Jason. Timothy knew that if Jason did not get a new target then Jason would be attacking him very soon. Timothy spots a random Alpha walking down an alleyway, Tim decides take the chance of going into the same alleyway. Tim puts some earbuds into his ears but he has no music playing; Tim spots the Alpha talking to a group of Alphas.

The group of Alphas are talking in front of a door, when the group of Alphas spot Tim, they stop talking. The group of Alphas eyes run up, down and all around Tim's body, they have a longing look in their eyes. To the group of Alphas, Tim may look like he is not paying attention to his surroundings but in reality, Tim is paying attention to everything little detail around him. The group of Alphas start walking toward Timothy; on the inside Tim is pleased since he now know that he will not be getting attacked tonight.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Damian felt anger surge throught him as he try to figure out why every time he attacked Drake, he ended up upset with himself. When he is upset or angry he attacks, he was ok with attacking other but for some unknown reason, Drake was different. Damian wanted to show Drake who was in charge, who was was on top, who was the boss. For now Damian would just settle for the answer to what was so different about Drake to him.

Dick said as Damian let our another growl "Aw, what's wrong little D. Need help little Alpha," Damian snapped out "I'm sixteen, I am old enough to find myself a mate , I do not need your help." Dick sings out "Didn't meant to insult your Alpha pride," Damian says calmly "I need information an a certain individual." Dick coos out "Got your eyes and instincts set on a certain Omega already," Damian snaps out "He is no Omega." Dick sings out "Timmy is an Omega, its common knowledge that the Drakes only child is a male Omega."

Damian says with frustration in his voice "Drake may qualify in the looks but." Dick interrupts him by saying "No buts, if you don't believe me then go smell Timmers for yourself." Damian says with superiority "Fine Beta, I shall then," Damian storms away. Dick has a crazy happy grim on his face since he knows that he has won this conversation. Dick can't wait for Damian to come back since when Damian does then they'll have an important conversation.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The group of Alphas start surrounding Tim, when they are all within arms reach they stop. The leader's lips smirk as he steps a little closer with lust in his eyes. The lead Alpha say with the stench of lust coming of of him "Looks like we will all be having some fun tonight." Tim could smell the lust coming off of the leader and his group of Alphas, Tim looks as innocently as possible while pulling out his earbuds.

Tim asks innocently while batting his eyelashes "What's going on? Tim knows what's happening, he knows what they want but he also knows that they will not be laying one finger on him. The group of Alphas let out a group chuckle, one female Alpha say "Let's make sure to give him a night that he'll never forget." Another Alpha says "Let's fuck him hard here and then again at the hideout," the other Alphas start drooling.

The leader Alpha said "We'll have our fun until he goes into heat, after that he's all mine." All the other alphas nob their heads yes, the Male alphas start unbuttoning their pants and then unzipping their zippers. The female Alphas start pulling down their skirts or taking off their dresses. Tim could see the female Alphas wet underwear and the male Alphas bulges through their boxers.

As the group of Alphas try stepping closer to Tim, Jason jumps down; Red Hood says with a smile "That's not now how you treat an Omega." Jason then starts throwing punches and kicks, Tim notices that Robin has finally joined in on the fighting by throwing daggers at the Alphas. Some Alphas try fighting back while others try escaping but in the end, Robin and Red Hood take them all down. Damian grows out "Tt. Drake you really are useless," Tim answers back "It was either me or them."

Damian rushes toward Tim and presses him against the wall hard; Damian then presses his nose against Tim's neck. Damian smells that Timothy is truly an Omega; Damian resisted the urge to lick and bite Tim's neck. Damian growls out in frustration, he backs away and says in an angrier voice "Todd, hide in the shadows and wait for the police to arrive." Jason says as he retreats into the shadows that is on the roof "It's fucking Red Hood you evil little child."

Damian then turns his attention back onto Timothy, he stares at him as if trying to solve some type of puzzle. Damian leaves Tim alone without a word, without some type of remark or look. Tim knows that Damian is confused and is currently watching him from the shadows. Tim leaves the alleyway since he is going back to his apartment with the satisfaction of not getting attacked by Jason Todd this night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dick waited in silence; when he finally spotted Damian, Damian looked lost in thought. Dick saw it as an opportunity, he threw himself at Damian, Dick hug-tackled Damian onto the floor. Dick says with excitement in his voice and on his body "See I was right about Timmy." Damian tries to kicks, punched and wiggles himself free from Dick but it still takes him a couple of minutes to free himself.

Damian said "Tt, I will admit you were right Beta;" Damian looked deep in thought so Dick decided to go for another hug. Damian pushed Dick away, Damian growls out "I've figured out why I feel way I do about Timothy;" Dick raises an eyebrow while asking "Why are you no longer calling him Drake?" Damian answers easily "In the future he will not be Timothy Drake;" Dick says as a statement "You do know that little Tim is a highly desired Omega." Damian answers effortlessly "I am a Wayne, a highly desired Alpha, I already know how I shall get Timothy to be my Omega."

Dick laughs for a while before he says jokingly "What are you going to assert your dominance over Tim." Damian responds as if the answers is obvious "Of course I shall," Dick stops laughing. Dick said with a serious tone "Timmy is used to Alphas and Betas trying to do that; if you really want Tim then you'll have to do something different. I rather it be you who gets Timmy then another Alpha or Beta;" Damian responds "It is good to know that you shall not be in my way."

Dick smiles with the knowledge that Damian is growing up but Dick was now a little scared for Tim. In the past Dick was worried about Tim but now Dick is scared since he wonders how Damian will peruse Tim. Dick watched as Damian was leaving; he wants to stop Damian but he knows that he's got to let Damian make his own mistakes. Besides if Dick does try then he knows that Damian will try beating him until he is near death.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Damian decided that he would start stalking Timothy before deciding on how he would convince Timothy that he was the one right for him. He was currently hiding in the shadows, high up above all the others. He did not have to worry about others noticing himself since most people did not bother paying attention to the shadows high above. He only had to make sure that Timothy did not notice him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tim browsed the book shelfs in search of a specific book, if he could have ordered it online but then the he would not have gotten the book for a couple of weeks. Tim found out that the library had a copy and he needed the book by the morning; it was already eleven in the night. Tim eventually noticed his little stalker; to anyone else Damian would have never been noticed. Timothy went on pretending that he had never spotted Damian since he wanted silence for a little while longer.

As soon as Timothy was out of everyone else's view, Damian dropped down while holding something. Damian says as he hands Tim the book "You were looking for this;" Tim then grabs the book. Tim tries to figure out Damian's strategy as Damian walk next to him; Damian keeps helping Tim. Tim does not mind except when Damian growls and berates anyone who touches Tim.

Timothy does not mind that Damian stays by his side for the next couple of days since Damian never try's anything. The days turn into weeks and Damian is still acting respectfully toward Timothy which is putting Timmy on edge. Tim could handle an attacking, disrespectful Damian but he did not know how to handle a gentle-alpha Damian. Dick thought it was sweet but Jason laugh at Tim's situation; Tim tried ignoring Damian but Tim eventually said something.

Tim sat against the batcomputer with Damian watching his every movement closely. Damian said with seriousness as Tim crossed his arms "Timothy, I wish to have your permission to court you." Timothy was shocked but did not show it on the outside; no Alpha or Beta had ever said what Damian just did. Damian stood still while waiting for an answer; Timothy could not think of a reason to says no so he responds with a confused "Sure."

Damian says as he grabs Tim's hands "May I kiss your hand;" Timmy is speechless but nobs his head yes. Damian gives Tim's hand a quick kiss and walks away; Tim then says "You can come out now Dick." Dick steps out and walks in front of Tim while says "That was different;" Tim adds "I know." Dick says "The fact that Damian is years younger then you, doesn't bother you;" Tim answers "No;" the two stay silent while starting to process what just happened.


End file.
